A world of wonder
by NaruSasuSupporter
Summary: Ace was a child neglected in her village. Due to her enormous amount of chakra and her 5 different types, she caught the attention of the Akatsuki. What's going to happen to this 10 year old? Will she die or will she murder?. Will only update if it fancies anyone's interest. AU


Story 1

She quickly retracted her blades panting heavily and wiping the blood from her mouth, "Give up child, you'll never win against me!" She jumped back ungracefully; throw a kunai but failing her landing. '_Shit, I'll never win against Kisame.' _ She flinched at the charging Kisame, her reactions were fast enough to prevent his sword from hitting her, but not fast enough to avoid his punch. The fist made its way to her stomach, forcing her to fly back, _'No I can't lose, if I do lose they won't ever forgive me.' _Her body came at a halt when she connected with a tree and started coughing, until she was hacking out blood. _'Shit, shit, shit fuck!' _ A chuckle was heard as she struggles to haul herself up; a shadow hovered over her feet. "Heh your village sent you to die? Must not like you that much then?" The child stiffened, "Oh so I was right?" The girl muttered a jutsu under her breath while doing hand sign. Kisame lifted up his blade only to be startled by the girl.

"**DIE!" **In an instant the girl's chakra all transferred to her hand, and she darted up at Kisames' heart. Faster than the girl had anticipated, Kisames' companion gripped her wrist, stopping her hands inches away from his heart. "L-Let go of me!" She struggled but didn't manage to make him release his grip, he only tightened it the more she struggled. "Just come with us and we won't hurt you." His voice was like his facial expression, deadpan.

**Just give up, we have no chance.**

"I-I…" A quivered was noticeable, and she looked like she was going to girl her struggling also stopped. "Giving up… is just another way so saying kill me right here and now." She caught Itachi off guard by throwing an explosion tag on the ground, making her escape during it. Kisame attempted to follow her, only to be stopped by Itachi's arm. "Don't worry Kisame, she won't get far."

"Why? Why is it always me? Why do they want me to die? Why?" Her voice shivered as she held in her tears, "10, I'm only 10 so why me?" She approached the village gates, easily getting spotted by two guards, a male and a female. "Oh… I would've hoped you died." The female snicked after finishing; only making Ace furious. "Yea, why did you have to live?" This time the male snickered after finishing. "How about you go and fuck yourselves?"

"You bitch, how dare you say that?" The woman started to pull her hair, "I bet your fucking parents committed suicide because of **you**."

**How dare she say that, kill her. Kill her now, kill her!**

"Hey little bitch, how about you beg for mercy?" the woman now started to stomp on the Aces' back forcing her to the ground, "Apologise now bitch!" The woman only stomped harder while screaming her lungs out, "Where the fucks my apology!" Knowing she couldn't use anything but words Ace just continued to provoke her, "I'd rather be a bitch then be a slut who sleeps with men every day." The guard was now fuming red with humiliation and anger. "What's happening here?" The Hokages' stern voice sent shivers down the guard's spine, "H-Hokage Sama, t-this girl w-was being disrespectful." The Hokage eyed the little girl shivering on the dirt,

"Child, apologise to them right now."

**Even the Hokage hates us, we're all alone.**

"What if I don't want to apologise?" The guards were shocked while the Hokage was not pleased with her word choice. "You don't get a choice, it was an order. Apologise then leave, I hate your presence." She bit her lip, she hated it, she hated the treatment, the people, the village, she hated it all. "Ace, I will not tolerate this behaviour!"

**We're all alone, no one needs us but we don't need them. **'Yes, we don't need them none they should all just…**DIE.'**

"**This world is corrupted,**" Her change of attitude quickly gained the attention of them all, "**There's no such thing as a happy life, you either die saving the ones you love or you watch them get slaughtered before you very eyes.**" Her homicidal laughter made even the Hokage flinch, "So Hokage-" She slowly elevated herself up, letting her red eyes show, "-you ready to **DIE?**"

Screams could be heard as Itachi and Kisame approached the village, "**DIE, ALL OF YOU FUCKING DIE!**" The men picked up the pace and upon arrival they saw an intriguing sight. The weak child from before who could even graze Kisame was now outmatching a Hokage. Her chakra filled hands swung at the Hokage, hitting him in a pressure point and instantly killing him. "Heh, Itachi now wonder Pein wanted her to join Akatsuki." Itachi was so stunned he couldn't even talk, she had the Sharigan. Kisame was also intrigued by the girl, "Akatsuki, I've heard of them!" Aces' voice lightened up the tension, "I have to join your group thingy?"

"Heh yea, oh and don't worry if you don't wanna join we can always do things the hard way." Kisame pointed to the sword with a sadistic smile plastered on his face. "What are you waiting for? Let's go!" His grin instantly disappeared and turned into a scowl, "Tch, they never pick the hard way."

Itachi examined the girl; he had so many questions he wanted to ask the girl. The girl noticed his curiosity in his eyes and spoke, "Itachi~!" He was caught off guard by her cheery tone and glared at the infant. "You know Itachi only ask questions you **need **to know the answers to because stupid questions will only give you even stupider answers." With that their conversation finished and the awkward silence continued.

"I-I-It was a-a l-little g-girl s-she…k-killed th-them." The medic-nin observed the corpse, one was the Hokage and the other was a female guard. "Exactly how old was this girl?"

"T-ten" This grew suspicions, 'how did a ten year old girl kill and trained ninja and the Hokage by herself?' "Do you know her name or her clan?"

"Ace was her name, she w-wasn't part of a clan."

"Ace, What about her last name?"

"She didn't have one, she just called herself ace." 'The more answers I get, the more questions I have.'

**That's the end of my first story, yea cliff-hanger and stuff but I can't be bothered to finish it. It gets boring after a while, so I'll probs update every week or something cause I'll write about 3-4 pages of work in my note book(BTW I'm a messy and big writer) before getting bored LOL XD. Well that's all for now ceya in my next story I guess, (Haven't thought of a name for the story so it'll continue being called story 1 :))**

**Peace, I'm out~!**


End file.
